Such a Lovely White Day
by Red-Weasel-Chan
Summary: Zetsumei Ryu forgot to buy his boyfriend a White Day present. He roams around the town to try to find the perfect gift but ends up in failure. Will his boyfriend, Shiroi Kairyu, forgive him or slam the door in his face? You have to read to find out! One-shot.


_**Such a Lovely White Day**_

Ryu couldn't believe it. It was already that day? No, it couldn't be. It had to still be February. Blue eyes looked at his phone and sure enough he was wrong. The date read: _March 14_. He groaned out at how stupid he felt. How could he be so forgetful and actually not pay attention to the damn date! The blue haired male jumped out of bed, threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and a black short sleeved jacket. He also didn't forget to put on the necklace his lover gave to him on Valentine's Day before he sprinted to the bathroom to fix the mess of hair on his head.

It was White Day in Japan and the forgetful male forgot to look for a gift for his boyfriend. On Valentine's Day, his lover gave him a necklace. It had two dog-tags, one with his own name and the other with lover's engraved on the pieces of metal. He didn't expect it and the scene was quite comical. The blue eyed man stared at his boyfriend like he grew an extra head but soon snapped out of it and grabbed him around the waist to spin him around. Luckily the kind male had a good hold on the necklace or else it would have flown off to America with how fast the temperamental male spun him.

When Ryu stopped spinning his lover, he took the necklace and put it on, smiling like a little boy who got the toy car they always wanted. He then promised to keep it on forever and ever but his boyfriend told him that the chain would get rusted and break apart. The blue eyed man nodded his head and said he would only take it off when he took a shower and went to sleep. It was only when the temperamental male said goodbye to boyfriend that day that he made a personal promise.

He would get Shiroi the best damn present on White Day.

But now, here he was pacing back and forth in his living room, his hair fixed back into his low ponytail, trying to think of what to get his boyfriend for this certain day.

"DAMN IT ALL! WHY DO I ALWAYS FUCKING PROCRASTINATE ON THE MOST IMPORTANT DAYS?!" the blue haired man yelled, his voice echoing in the silent apartment. He was so stressed that he kicked the coffee table but it wasn't such a good idea since his foot started to throb at the impact. "GAH!" he yelped and fell to the ground holding his foot in pain.

"Nii-san, why are you screaming like a rabid hyena? Do you know what time it is?" a sweet female voice was heard over the whimpering of the supposed older sibling.

Ryu stopped his episode and looked behind him to see his younger sibling standing in the hallway looking at him like a mad man. He stopped his episode and tackled her into a death hug, complete with dramatic anime tears, "NEE-CHAN! I FORGOT TO GET SHIROI SOMETHING FOR WHITE DAY!"

That seemed to snap the short brunette out of her daze because she smacked her brother on his cheek. The blue eyed male stumbled back and squeaked out in shock at the sudden attack. He was about to question why his sweet innocent sister would do such a thing but didn't get a chance to when he got his answer almost right away. "Why didn't you get something YESTERDAY when I fucking REMINDED YOU?!"

Ryu was about to retort saying she did no such thing but then it suddenly hit him. He walked in from work and his sibling was sitting on the couch watching a new Korean Drama she recently got into. He said hello as he went into the kitchen to find a snack when she said, "Don't forget to go into town to buy Shi-Shi-Nii a White Day present." He stupidly waved it off, "Yeah yeah Nee-chan. I'll do it after my show is over."

The blue haired male mentally smacked himself at how easily he got sucked into his show that he completely forgot to do the most important thing he needed to do yesterday for today. He groaned and ruffled his hair in frustration, "GAH! DAMN IT! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO STUPID?!"

"I don't know. Maybe because you let a stupid TV show get in the way of Shi-Shi-Nii?! YOU IDIOT!" Ashlie then randomly brought out a paper fan and smacked her older sibling on the head twice to get her point through.

"OW! Nee-chan! You do know that thing fucking hurts right?!" Ryu growled out.

"I know. That's why I always use it on the 'beast'," the brown eyed girl pointed out, referring to her best friend that had a natural nasty temper. It was always a joke between their group of six that the two girls were so different that it was a wonder that they became friends in the first place and both girls had their own answer. Ariel would say something in a sarcastic tone while Ashlie would take it personally and say something meaningful. "Anyways, what are you getting Shi-Shi-Nii? You said you would go over to his house for a movie night tonight!"

The mention of their small date night brought the male's attention back to being serious. He grabbed his sister's shoulders to make her look him right in the eye so she knew he was being serious. "Nee-chan, you got to help me," the blue eyed man said without cracking a smile or any kind of facial expression.

Ashlie couldn't believe what she is witnessing in front of her. Her normally goofy, ass-faced brother was being serious about this situation. Well, it is the sweetest most lovable guy they were talking about and the two guys were literally made for each other that it was sort of scary. Shiroi could literally brighten her older siblings' day with just one of his innocent smiles he gives to him every day. It was cute…until something serious/dramatic happened then it got annoying.

Plus, she believed the sweet male is the only one who could actually take care of the mess called her brother without getting annoyed and punching him through a wall. She barely managed to keep calm when he went into his little episodes of crying.

The brunette sighed out and shook her head, "Fine. I'll help you if it's for a good cause. If it's something stupid, I'm kicking you out for the day!"

Blue eyes widened at the answer and hugged his sister, spinning her around like an idiot in his excitement, "OH THANK YOU SO MUCH NEE-CHAN!" He soon stopped when his younger sibling head-butted him on his forehead, causing him to drop her so he can hold his now aching forehead.

"Alright, what exactly are you looking for?" the brown eyed girl started to ask in order to get some information. She knew what the kind male liked but her brother needed to get him something that he actually chose instead of stealing the idea from her.

"Well, that's what I was hoping you would help me with," Ryu sheepishly replied with a boyish grin to complete the look.

Too bad it made his sister glare at him with red eyes gleaming like a devil from hell. He quivered in fear and covered his eyes, hoping that would somehow protect him from the wrath of his younger sibling. "I am not going to help you Nii-san because this gift needs to come from YOUR heart! NOT MINE!"

"O-Ok, what should I not get him then?" the tall male asked a safer question. He didn't want to walk around with bruises on him. That would make people think he was being abused or something … which was partially true.

"Don't get him chocolates. That is way to cliché and stupid for Shi-Shi-Nii," Ashlie started off with a thoughtful look. She secretly wanted the blue eyed male to get the kind man something that meant something. Not something that he got last minute notice. That was why she smacked her sibling when she got the chance right now. "Oh, and not a dumb stuffed animal with a heart and writing. That's even worse than chocolate."

"But he loves stuffed animals!" the forgetful male whined out.

"A STUFFED ANIMAL IS NOT FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND ON WHITE DAY NII-SAN!" the brunette yelled, fire coming out of her mouth to show she was not amused. She stopped her melt down and sighed in an attempt to calm herself, "Alright look. What I'm trying to get through to you is that Shi-Shi-Nii is a very special person in your life."

"Duh Nee-chan! That's-," he was interrupted.

"You are not the type of person to put your emotions into words but your actions speak more than enough. That's why I'm trying to get you to find this gift yourself because that gift speaks from YOUR heart. If I tell you what to get him, that's sort of cheating because it didn't come from you. Instead it came from a different person," the short brown eyed girl lectured.

Ryu looked down in thought and knew his younger sibling was right. If she told him what to get his boyfriend then he would feel horrible after a while. His lover deserved so much and if he gave him a phony gift, what kind of boyfriend would he be? A crappy one that deserves a good ass kicking from Ariel.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand grabbing his shoulder. "Look Nii-san, Shi-Shi-Nii will love anything that you get him because it came from you. He doesn't care if it's something simple as long as you put thought and love into it," Ashlie reassured, her moodiness gone to reveal a motherly tone giving her son advice.

The blue haired man nodded his head after a moment and smiled, "Thanks a lot Nee-chan. I needed that."

"No problem! Now," the brunette stopped her sentence and grabbed the taller man by his ear not too gently to lead him to the door. She then threw him out of their apartment with a sweet smile like she enjoyed it, "Go out there and buy him a gift dumb ass!"

The older sibling scrambled to stay standing and managed to somehow. He turned around just as his sister was about to close the door, "WAIT! My wallet Nee-chan!" He soon got his blue and black plaid billfold smacked into his face, hearing a door close soon afterwards. He caught his wallet, stuffing it in his back pocket, before turning back around to leave into town.

Ryu walked towards the closest store, which happened to be a general store, to start his search. He walked in and already he knew he wasn't going to find anything in this place. It was small store but held a lot of simple foods for college kids even though it was rare for college kids to show up.

Blue eyes searched each and every shelf in the store but became a bit disappointed when he didn't spot anything that caught his eye. He let out a heavy sigh and made his way out of the store but bumped into someone on his way out which made the person drop all their belongings in the process.

The forgetful male was about to apologize and help the person but that went out the window when he heard, "Why don't you watch where you're fucking going idiot?!"

The blue haired man narrowed his eyes at the comment. He was already stressed from not finding a gift for his boyfriend early like he said he would so he did not want to deal with this ass-wipe that clearly bumped into him. He turned to face the person he was about to insult but forgot what happened because he saw his friend Kai Nagihara. "Kai? What are you doing here?"

The brunette haired male stood up and huffed in annoyance. He was wearing blue jeans and a black and white striped shirt. He also had a black leather bracelet on his left wrist and a necklace around his neck. His blue eyes were glaring into the taller male's own blue eyes, clearly not forgetting their encounter. "I needed a few things in this store but a jackass bumped into me so my stuff is on the ground now!"

Ryu felt an anger mark pound on his forehead at the insult, "Well, I wouldn't have bumped into you if you would've watched where you were going!"

"I was watching where I was going! It was you who didn't watch where they were going you fucking octopus!" the energetic male growled out, referring to his long blue hair. How he thinks that it resembles an octopus, nobody knows.

"I'm going to punch you in the fucking face you damn palm tree! Stop insulting my hair!" the temperamental male yelled back, referring to his friend's hair as well. Both blue eyed males didn't care if they were in the middle of the sidewalk arguing like this. It was a normal occurrence between them anyways.

"Not my fault that you were born with such freakish hair!"

"At least mine doesn't resemble a tree! Who the hell wants tree hair? A DUMBASS LIKE YOU! THAT'S WHO! NO WONDER YOU DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!"

"DON'T YOU BRING MY LOVE LIFE INTO THIS YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

"I WILL SINCE YOU KEEP ON ATTACKING MY HAIR EVERYTIME WE FUCKING MEET!"

"BECAUSE IT'S SO FUCKING CREEPY! HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE THAT KIND OF HAIR?!"

"Then why don't you insult Shiroi's hair since his hair isn't normal as well?"

That made the brunette stop his assault. He gritted his teeth and looked away, "You and I both know why I don't insult him."

Ryu sighed out, "Yeah, I know."

A rare silence came between the two friends after the argument died down. In their group of six, everybody knew that the energetic male loved Shiroi. They were friends and he slowly came to realize his feelings for the kind man. He was heartbroken when his friend got with his 'rival' but still supported him no matter what. He believed that if his friend was happy, then he'll stay out of the way and let him be happy.

"So, what are you doing here? Normally you're still sleeping at this time," Kai broke the silence.

"Oh, I'm looking for a present for Shiroi for White Day," the forgetful male replied with a chuckle. He still couldn't get over how stupid he felt of forgetting to buy his boyfriend a gift for White Day.

"Why didn't you buy one yesterday?" the brunette asked, already feeling a stupid answer coming on.

"I got too into watching a show last night and forgot," the blue haired man grumbled out.

A few moments went by until the shorter male smacked his 'rival' on the head yelling, "YOU IDIOT!"

Ryu groaned out in pain and held his throbbing head for the second time today, "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"How could you forget to buy Shiroi a fucking gift for WHITE DAY?! OVER A DAMN SHOW THAT HAS NO RELEVANCE TO TODAY!" Kai exclaimed as he grabbed a bunch of his hair, threatening to pull it all out at how stupid this tall punk was being.

"I don't know ok?! I just got too into the show and forgot about going into town!" the temperamental male retorted, feeling even more stupid at how much he's not making much sense.

His 'rival' sighed out and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Honestly, you would think Shiroi would dump you by now."

Ryu growled at that comment. He could take anything this half-assed palm tree will throw at him but once he starts involving his boyfriend, it's a whole other ball game. "Hey, don't you-."

"I also don't see what he sees in you as well. Your forgetful, an asshole, and very bipolar when it comes to your emotions," Kai continued his assault, not even looking at the taller male glaring at him. He finally looked into similar colored eyes with an emotion that was mixture of confusion and understanding, "But I know Shiroi loves you and that's enough for me."

The blue haired man let his anger go at his friend's final sentence. He did not like bringing up his lover between them because stuff like this happens. He knew there was some kind of tension between them but they tried to keep it at bay for Shiroi's sake. The kind man would certainly be hurt if they got into a fight and they both did not want that.

"Anyways, I would help you but that kind of thing is something for you only," the brunette started to pick up his stuff that was still on the ground so he could head back home.

Ryu sighed out, "You to?"

"Let me guess. Ashlie kicked you out so you could find the present yourself because you asked her for advice," Kai answered, already knowing he was right. He stood up, his stuff safe in his arms once again as he looked at his friend, "Well, I don't blame her. I would've kicked you out as well if I lived with you."

"Pfft, thanks a lot palm tree," the forgetful male insulted.

"Anyways, I'll see you later. I need to get this stuff back home. I really don't want to smell onions forever you know," the energetic male waved goodbye and headed off towards his own destination, leaving his 'rival' behind him back where he started when he was kicked out this morning.

Ryu sighed and started to head to another shop nearby, not really thinking about his encounter with his friend. They always fought and called each other names so it wasn't rare for them to fight like this. The only thing that seemed off about the energetic male today was his reactions. He seemed like he didn't care, almost off set.

The blue haired man shrugged it off and entered an antique shop that sold a bit of everything from old things to recently new things. The store itself was medium size since they didn't get a lot merchandise. The male walked around and hoped to find something but there was literally nothing that looked like his boyfriend would enjoy.

The disappointed man was just about to leave the store but then spotted a jewelry case. Seeing as he had nothing to lose, he went over to the display and almost immediately he spotted something that was perfect.

A necklace with a silver heart as its show. The heart was hollow inside but it had another smaller heart inside the main heart. It was perfect! And it was even inside his budget! DOUBLE PLUS! Now, time to find the nearest employee to assist him.

Ryu spotted an employee stacking a shelf with new merchandise and made his way towards her. He was only a few feet away, ready to ask for assistance, but then he ran into somebody's back which made him stumble back and hold his nose in pain.

The man that was ran into supposedly didn't even feel him, or managed to ignore him, and asked the employee, "Excuse me miss, I would like to buy a necklace for my wife."

"Of course sir! Let me just get the keys and I'll get it for you," the young employee replied then going off towards the register and came back with the key in hand.

The blue haired man decided to ignore the man that he bumped into and followed anyways since that's what he needed anyways. He watched the exchange but something told him that there was trouble ahead. He looked to see what the man was planning to get but screamed a loud, "WHAT?!"

The man was buying the necklace he wanted to buy for Shiroi! HELL NO! He was already stressed out enough from this morning and he did not need this guy to ruin his perfect plans! Ryu stomped over and snatched the necklace from the man's hands, "Sorry sir, but I wanted to buy this."

The older man looked at the person whole stole the necklace from him then suddenly snatched it back, "Sorry, but I do believe I saw this necklace first young man."

The temperamental male felt his temper rising and snatched the necklace back, "Sorry, but I believe it was me who saw it first old man."

The now irritated man growled deep in his throat and snatched the necklace back except with more force, "I do believe you are wrong you hooligan. I saw the necklace first so deal with it."

The blue haired man narrowed his eyes at his enemy. He didn't know what a hooligan meant but apparently it was an old person term as an insult and he does not take kindly to insults. He went to snatch the necklace back once again but the older male got smart and moved it away from his reach. He tried to grab it once again but his enemy moved it away once again. Ok, now this was getting annoying.

Ryu growled at this predicament. All he wanted was the damn necklace for his boyfriend! How hard was that?! He was just about to punch the man in front of him but he was suddenly lifted up off the ground by his arms. "Hey!" he yelped at the security officers holding on to him. "Let me go! I need to buy that necklace!"

"Sorry sir, but we cannot allow you start a fight in here," the officer on the right explained. "Please be patient and allow us to escort you outside."

Blue hair whipped around like crazy as its owner tried to get free from the hold of the security officers. "You can't escort me out! I'm a valued customer~!" was all you heard when the crazy man left.

The blue eyed man was dropped off a block away from the store to make sure he doesn't come back. He huffed as he stood there, not truly believing he got kicked out of a store. It wasn't the first time it happened but he couldn't really believe he lost the chance to buy a beautiful necklace when it came. It made him angry to say the least. What if that was the only time he could get something that awesome? He would be pissed!

Ryu looked up at the sky and could tell it was already two or three in the afternoon. He said he would stop by his boyfriend's house around seven so he needed to hurry it up! He walked towards the closest store and smiled. It was a huge general store that held everything. He knew he could find SOMETHING in there.

The temperamental male walked through the automatic doors and already he could tell he would be in here for a while. He walked forward to where all the special aisles are for each holiday to see if his luck could help there. All he could see was random stuffed animals with hearts and that dampened his mood since his sister's words rang through his head.

"_A STUFFED ANIMAL IS NOT FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND ON WHITE DAY NII-SAN!"_ He shuddered at the memory.

In the next aisle, it had a mixture of chocolates and cards. That definitely made him feel defeated since his sibling also said not to get him chocolates because it was too cliché. He sighed and walked towards the electronics center, hoping to find a movie he liked but he also didn't find anything.

Ryu groaned inwardly. This was harder than expected and it was taking a toll on him. He was exhausted and his negative mood wasn't helping either. He was just about to leave the store in defeat until he remembered a conversation a few days ago.

_The couple was in town after eating lunch and was heading to the park to relax. They were in comfortable silence until the silver haired man remembered something, "Oh! Today is the new release of Say I Love You!"_

"_Hmm, are you going to buy it?" the taller male asked._

"_No, I need to pay off bills this month so by the time I get the money, it will be sold out," Shiroi mumbled, quite sad he couldn't buy his manga._

That's it! He can buy the new release of Say I Love You! The blue haired man nearly ran to the book part of the store, knocking over a few people in the process because he was so damn excited about his new plan. He finally made it to the big shelf of books and manga to find the book.

He finally spotted the book and was about to grab it, a large smile on his face, until the book was picked up by another hand to his right. His blue eyes narrowed at the situation as he felt déjà vu hit him.

Ryu looked to see who took his prize to see a typical nerd, glasses and high pants in all, staring at him. "Sorry, but it looks like I got the last one~," the nerd teased with a snort.

The obviously more muscular one between the two let out a heavy sigh and stood up straight to intimidate the punk who got in his way. "Ok, you saw me try to get it so give it here."

"What's in it for me?" the scrawny guy questioned like he was in charge.

"I won't beat your head into your skull," the blue eyed man popped his knuckles to get his point through.

The nerd gulped but still held his ground, "I-I think you should just go away. I a-already got the b-book so beat it!"

That did it. That set off the anger in the taller male. He made a move to grab the annoying guy by his neck but his target ducked before he could get a hold of him. The scrawny guy then scrambled away behind the blue haired man and started to run away, his attacker soon going after him.

The nerd ran towards the registers and started screaming, "HELP! I'M BEING CHASED BY A CRAZY WEIRD HAIR COLORED MAN!"

Ryu growled at the comment, "MY HAIR IS NATURAL YOU BASTARD!" He saw his advantage of getting his target when he slipped and fell on wet floor. He was just about to grab him when a more muscular arm grabbed his instead. He looked up and saw angry security officer eyes.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises," the officer calmly ordered.

Unfortunately the temperamental man wasn't having any of it and threw a fit, "I am NOT leaving without that manga book!" He pointed at the book in the nerd's hand to show he wasn't completely crazy.

The officer looked to the guy who was being chased and shook his head, "Please leave the premises sir or else I will have to take you out by force."

The blue haired man glared at the security man and he oh so wanted to punch him in the face. He decided today was not the day to get into a fight…even if it is over something he wanted to get badly. He finally shrugged off the officer's hand and left the store, but not before giving the stupid nerd a death glare that said, "If we meet again, you're going to be dead."

Ryu sat in the nearby park, looking up at the sky and watched as time went by. He finally gave up on trying to find something meaningful. It was like someone was destroying all of his plans on finding one special gift for his lover. He sighed when the time finally hit close to seven. His boyfriend is probably waiting for him and he didn't want him to worry.

The blue eyed man stood up and didn't even notice a lot of couples out tonight when he went to the park but now everywhere you looked, you can see a couple either out on a dinner date or just walking around smiling and laughing. It made him feel sad because the man probably got their lover something special before taking them out and what does he have?

Nothing.

Ryu sighed out once again, still not feeling proud of himself. He then smelled something pretty in fragrance. Looking around, in front of him he spotted a flower shop. In front of the shop was a whole row of flowers for sale for White Day. He looked at them and saw a blue and white bouquet of roses wrapped in silver tissue paper and blue bow for only ten dollars.

He didn't even notice a middle aged man come his way, "Hello young man. Are you willing to buy one or just looking?"

The blue eyed man looked at the store owner and was about to decline, saying he was looking but then something hit him. If he didn't get Shiroi anything, he would probably hate him. His imagination started to make up a scene:

_Shiroi looked at the flowers in his hand before grabbing them with a frown. He then glared at the taller man and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! FLOWERS?! I GOT YOU FUCKING EXPENSIVE NECKLACE RYU!"_

_Ryu let out dramatic anime tears at the scolding, "B-B-But, I bought them with love."_

_The gray eyed man huffed in anger as he put the flowers where the door closes and slammed the door right onto them. The now traumatized male heard the ripping of stems on the other side and felt his heart being shattered. How could his boyfriend be so mean?_

_The door opened again but the normally sweet male threw the stems of the used to be roses at his guest. "I HATE YOU RYU!" and the door was slammed once again, leaving a crying and scared blue eyed man in the hallway._

Ryu shook his head, cursing his imagination for getting the best of him. He decided that if his imagination was right, at least he tried. "Yeah, I'll buy the blue and white roses," he answered the shop keeper as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Oh, how sweet," the middle aged man chuckled. He took the bouquet and went inside to the register, his customer following so he could pay. "Do you know what these colors mean lad?"

The blue haired man shook his head, "No sir. I don't."

"Well I'll tell ya'! White means purity, innocence and the blue means the unattainable, the impossible," the shop owner explained with a smile.

Ryu thought about how the colors sort of explained him and his boyfriend. Shiroi, with silver hair and all, was always so pure and innocent. It still amazed him how innocent he was until he tainted him with his perverted thoughts. He, with blue hair, was always a difficult character and his sister even told him it was almost next to impossible to be on his good side. The only person who managed to somewhat understand him was his lover.

The temperamental male chuckled and paid for the flowers. "Thank you sir," he nodded his head and was headed to leave when he heard something that made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will enjoy them," the shop keeper called from his place at the register.

The blue eyed man could only wave somewhat and leave as fast as possible. Luckily he didn't have to explain that he wasn't dating a girl or else the conversation would become slightly awkward.

Ryu walked up the stairs that lead to his boyfriend's house, thinking about what to say. How could he explain that his present sucked ass compared to his on Valentine's Day? How could he explain that he got kicked out of not one, but two stores just because the people there were jackasses? He didn't even notice that he was already in front of the door because of his inner turmoil. It was now or never.

The blue haired man knocked on the door and stepped back, holding the bouquet of flowers like a child because he didn't know how else to look handsome. He didn't have enough time to change his position because the door opened to reveal his boyfriend looking as cute as ever.

The silver haired man was wearing light blue skinny jeans, no shoes or socks since it is his house, an oversized beige sweatshirt with a black tank-top underneath. His silver hair was normal but he had glasses on. He was probably reading something before he showed up.

The gray eyed man smiled at his boyfriend, "Zetsu, I thought you weren't going to make it! I heard thunder a few minutes ago."

Thunder? He didn't even notice on his way here. Something finally clicked in Ryu's head because he shoved the bouquet of flowers into the kind man's hands. "Here, I g-got you these," he stuttered out, clearly not expecting these kind of results. He was expecting his imagination though because just like in his mind, his lover was looking at the flowers with contemplating eyes before he started yelling at him. Well, he knew a good life.

Shiroi then looked up and smiled brightly, "I love them Zetsu! What beautiful colors!" The blue haired man did not expect that response. "I need to go find something to put them in. Please, come on in while I try to find something for the flowers." And he was off towards the kitchen to find some kind of container to put the bouquet in.

Ryu subconsciously did as he was told, closing the door behind him as he took off his shoes. He then soon followed the kind male towards the kitchen but did not enter it. He merely looked through the small space the separated the kitchen and living room to see what the other male was doing. He seriously did not know what to do after his lover accepted his crappy gift. Then again, he should've expected it considering it was his sweet and kind boyfriend they were talking about.

"Oh Zetsu, don't they look beautiful!" the silver haired interrupted his train of thought to make him look to where he was. In his hands was a clear glass vase that held the bouquet he gave, the blue bow tied around the vase to make it look like it had more color. "Where did you find them?"

The temperamental male tensed at the question. He wasn't just about to say he just bought them for ten dollars at a nearby flower shop. That would make his guilt almost drown him. "Uh, I bought them…at a…store?"

The gray eyed man looked at him weirdly but then shrugged it off as he went into the living room to put the flowers on a shelf full of books and turned back to stand in front of his boyfriend with a smile that was only meant for him, "So, what movie do you want to watch? Oh, can we watch the Hetalia movie? I haven't it in so long!"

Blue eyes looked away, "Yeah, sure."

Shiroi looked at the blue haired man with a confused look, "Is there something wrong Zetsu? We don't have to watch the Hetalia movie if you don't want to. We can watch something-."

"Why?" Ryu finally said.

The kind male cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Why what?"

"Why are you so happy?!" the overemotional man exclaimed in frustration. "I don't understand why you're so happy over stupid flowers! You got me a necklace that meant something but I got you flowers that are so fucking common!" He gritted his teeth, not knowing what has overcome him but he just knew he had to let it out. Why was this kind man so forgiving? And why…was he with him?

Ryu finally sat down on the stool underneath the counter and looked into the gray eyes he loved, "I just don't understand. I'm an asshole to people, yell a lot for no reason, and extremely temperamental. You could have had anything else in the world and you asked for me."

Shiroi watched his lover struggle and sighed. He knew this was going to come out sometime but he didn't realize it was so soon. They had only been dating for a year and yet it felt like an eternity already. He made his way towards his boyfriend to take his hands into his to make him continue looking at him when he said, "But I don't want anything else in the world. I'm happy with you."(1)

Blue eyes widened at the answer, his grip tightened on the hands in his, hoping this was not a dream.

"Yes, you have some temper problems but that's what makes you, you Zetsu. Loving a person isn't about logic or reason. (2) It's about what they give to you in return and you give me love and happiness. That's all I wanted in a relationship and you gave it me. So what if you gave me flowers. You got them for me and that's enough for me," the silver haired man explained, his words soothing his lover's nerves.

"But, the necklace," the blue haired man looked down to said necklace around his neck.

"Heh, I honestly got it on sale when I went shopping," Shiroi chuckled.

"On sale?!" Ryu questioned out loud, not really believing this expensive looking jewelry went on sale.

"Yes on sale so do not feel bad," the kind man reassured with a soft smile. "Now, are you ready for a movie?" The blue eyed man smiled back but then stood up and enveloped his boyfriend into a huge hug, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other hand holding onto his head. "Eh, Zetsu, what are you-."

"Thank you Shiroi," Ryu mumbled into his lover's shoulder, tightening his hold to show he meant what he said and it wasn't something common.

"Uh, your welcome but for what?" the silver haired man asked in confusion, not really understanding what was going on.

"For being forgiving. For putting up with me. For unknowingly making my day brighter and just…for being you," the usual temperamental male said in a calm tone. It was very rare to see him like this since like he said, he was all over the place when it came to his personality.

The gray eyed man smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend, "I do it because I love you Zetsu."

Blue eyes widened at the last four words. The couple didn't really talk much about how far their relationship would go but they did agree that if it wasn't meant to be, then they would let go so they wouldn't get hurt but hearing those words sort of left him wanting more. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to hear those words more often. He couldn't place it for the life of him!

Shiroi brought him out of his turmoil when he somewhat broke the hug to look up at him, "So, can we watch Hetalia or not?"

Ryu smiled at the innocent question. This man in his arms just said something that brought him to his knees and he didn't even realize it. "Yeah! But can we make popcorn first?"

"Of course! What's a movie without popcorn?" the kind male teased as he broke off the hug completely to find the popcorn in his pantry.

The blue haired man chuckled as he followed him to help, "A pretty boring one!"

The couple made their popcorn and drinks to watch the movie. They sat on the couch, the bowl of popcorn in between them so they wouldn't have to go far with their drinks on the coffee table. The movie itself was stupid since it was Hetalia but it brought a good laugh from both parties after such a long and stressful day.

About halfway through the movie, Shiroi laid down across the couch to put his head in his boyfriend's lap, still watching the movie but it wasn't such a good idea since he fell asleep a few minutes later. Ryu didn't know but still allowed him to lay there.

When the movie was over with and the stupid Wa Wa World song came on, the blue haired man grabbed the remote to turn it off. He didn't really like the song but if he listened to it, it would be stuck in his head for about a week.

He looked down at his lover to see what happened since he wasn't moving much, "Shiroi? Are you awake?" His answer was a light snore and the silver haired man to move into a tighter ball to become more comfortable.

Ryu smiled at how cute his boyfriend looked while sleeping. He looked like a little kitten curled up most of the time and left his heart jumping from how cute he was. He bent down slowly as to not wake up the sleeping man and kissed him on his temple. Luckily that didn't wake him or else he would feel guilty once again. He then heard light rain outside and he cursed. That means he would have to stay here because his lover would force him to.

The blue eyed man finally decided to just lean his head back to take a nap as well. He closed his eyes and thought of his day. The best part was definitely when Shiroi told him he loved him even though he still didn't know why it left him in such a turmoil. He wanted to hear it every day like a married couple but he didn't want to overuse it like a love addicted child. His mind finally started to shut down when he realized what he wanted.

_**Without me even realizing it, I've fallen in love. (3)**_

**So, here's a short story about the lovebirds White Day! YAY! Shiroi and Ryu are characters that my friend and I made :3**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**I found this question and answer thing on a love quote website so that person owns it~ I just found it cute :)**

**This quote came from an anime called Paradise Kiss. I didn't read/watch it but I found it randomly while looking up quotes XP**

**And the last one is from an anime called Kimi no Todoke. The person said it was Kazehaya Shouta. I haven't seen this anime as well but it was cute as well XD**


End file.
